Reuben Langdon
Reuben Langdon speelt De Cepaan van Nummer Drie in Iam Number Four Rollen (deels in het engels) 2014 Meza (completed) Adam Cross 2015 Ant-Man Lab Bewaker 2015 The Order: 1886 (Video Game) Additional Voices (voice) 2014 Star Trek Continues (TV Series) Kirk's Henchman / Security guard - Fairest of Them All (2014) ... Kirk's Henchman - Lolani (2014) ... Security guard 2014 Ultra Street Fighter IV (Video Game) Ken Masters (voice) 2013 Resident Evil: The Nightmare of Dante (Short) Dante (voice) 2012-2013 Kickin' It (TV Series) Zeke's Man / Mailman - Seaford, We Have a Problem (2013) ... Zeke's Man (uncredited) - Kickin' It on Our Own (2012) ... Mailman 201 3'Assassin's Creed: Checkmate' (Short) Edward Kenway 2013 The Last of Us (Video Game) James (voice) 2012 Wreck-It Ralph Ken (voice) 2012 Street Fighter X Tekken (Video Game) Ken Masters (English version, voice) 2011 Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D (Video Game) (voice) 2011 I Am Number Four Nummer Drie's Cepaân 2011 Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (Video Game) Dante (English version, voice) 2011'The Green Hornet' Crackhead 2010 Street Fighter High: The Musical (Short) Narrator / Announcer (voice) 2010 Sengoku basara 3 (Video Game) Masamune Date (English version, voice) 2010 Super Street Fighter IV (Video Game) Ken Masters (English version, voice) 2009 Biohazard 5 (Video Game) Dave Johnson (voice) 2009 Sutorîto faitâ IV - Aratanaru kizuna (Video) Ken Masters / Man in Sunglasses (English version, voice) 2009 Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (TV Series) Minion #1 - A Rider's Challenge (2009) ... Minion #1 - Kamen Rider Incisor (2009) ... Minion #1 - Contract with the Dragon (2009) ... Minion #1 2008 Disaster: Day of Crisis (Video Game) Steve Hewitt / Major Evans (voice) 2008 Street Fighter IV (Video Game) Ken Masters (English version, voice) 2008 Ninja Cheerleaders Sailor (uncredited) 2008 Grand Chase (Video Game) Azin (voice) 2008 Devil May Cry 4 (Video Game) Dante (voice) 2007 Devil May Cry (TV Series) Dante - Stylish! (2007) ... Dante (English version, voice, as Justin Cause) - Showtime! (2007) ... Dante (English version, voice, as Justin Cause) - The Last Promise (2007) ... Dante (English version, voice, as Justin Cause) - Death Poker (2007) ... Dante - Rolling Thunder (2007) ... Dante (English version, voice, as Justin Cause) Show all 6 episodes 2006/I'Goldfish' Andrew 2005 The Last Eve Blind Swordmen 2005 Monster (TV Series) Detective Zanda - Kaibutsu no zanzou (2005) ... Detective Zanda (English version, voice) 2005 Devil May Cry 3 (Video Game) Dante (voice, uncredited) 2004 Versus (Short) Mr. Noir 2003'The Medallion' Henchman (as Reuben Christopher Langdon) 2001 Power Rangers Time Force: Photo Finish (Video) Tour Guide 2001 Dei seung chui keung Karate Fighter Power Rangers Time Force (TV Series) Tour Guide / Driver #2 - Movie Madness: Part 2 (2001) ... Tour Guide - Force from the Future: Part 1 (2001) ... Driver #2 Deng hou dong jian hua fa la Kenneth McBride ( Te jing xin ren lei 2 Mike - Final Conflict: Part 2 (2000) ... Scorpio Henchman (uncredited) - Final Conflict: Part 1 (2000) ... Scorpio Henchman (uncredited) - Honor Among Strangers (2000) ... Military Trainee (uncredited) 1996-1997'Bî-Faitâ Kabuto' (TV Series) Mac Windy / B-Fighter Yanma - The Last Battle (1997) ... Mac Windy / B-Fighter Yanma - Enter!! The Insect Warrior of the Wind (1996) ... Mac Windy / B-Fighter Yanma. En:Reuben Langdon Categorie:Echte mensen